


Not Fond of Asking

by maebytonight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebytonight/pseuds/maebytonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got a family now, he's told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fond of Asking

"Merlin," muttered Malfoy. Springing to life from the occupied seat, he nonchalantly brushed a nonexistent blemish resting upon his emerald dress robes. "Father will love this."  
Harry glared upwards, granted an all too close view of the blond's pointed chin. His recently acquired half-brother, the parody of a nemesis. "Bugger off," he retorted shortly.  
"I mean, honestly, Potter! As if it weren't a blight on the Malfoy name to share even the vaguest association with the likes of yourself, you-- in a fit of undisguised vengeance against myself!-- manage to get yourself expelled."  
Harry chewed irritably on the corner of his lower lip. Ever since the events of The Cup, during which a gleefully deranged Pettigrew had let slip the carefully concealed details of Harry's paternity, his life had evolved into a far greater show of monstrosities than of norm. While Harry would have jumped on the opportunity to cast off Peter's accusation as the drivel of a man driven mad, Malfoy ('Father,' Draco took no small pleasure in reiterating), present in the graveyard, had unceremoniously dragged a dazed Harry to the home of Severus Snape, the horror of witnessing the putrid professor in nightclothes for the second time an unrelated unpleasant experience. A single 'dicere paternitatem' potion later, Harry found himself whisked away to the Malfoy estate.  
Almost a year later, Harry found himself sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, en route to their shared abode, with his sworn enemy. Draco had by no means elevated himself to the top of Harry's mental short list of chums--softened enemies at best, a humorous semblance of friends at the worst-- merely the least of a multitude of evils. Despite the end of Umbridge's blessedly short tenure as headmistress, the results of her reign remained intact. Harry had been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His relationship with Dumbledore may have been marginally strained, in no small part due to recent biological revelations, Harry harbored no doubt that the newly restored Headmaster would continue to advocate for his savior's reinstatement. Unfortunately, Dumbledore's once untarnished reputation had blackened in the era of the Inquisitorial Squad, forcing Harry to place his hopes in more attainable means of assistance. The likelihood of Malfoy Senior-- Lucius internally, never Father-- occupying an uncomfortable majority of Harry's hopes at returning to a state of normalcy rendered him physically ill.  
Turning towards the graciously lowered window, Harry announced curtly, for the sake of sanity more than for that of the comfort of his crooning neighbor, "We're here."  
Malfoy whipped forward, facing the compartment's exit, impatiently tapping his foot in await of the conductor's terse signal of permission to disembark from the vehicle. Manic energy and senseless tics each occupied prevalent spots on Malfoy's tally of irksome habits. It was in moments such as this that Harry truly pitied himself for his circumstance. 'Kill the spare indeed', though it was truly anyone's guess as to who that title truly applied.  
As his compartment-mate glided rapidly from sight, Harry begrudgingly began to step toward the exist. Even in the snake pit, a lion retains his pride. In the whirl of students, Harry recognized a plethora of familiar faces. Nearly colliding with a stammering Neville, Harry made ferociously cold eye-contact with his carrot-topped former friend. "Let's go, Hermione," whispered Ron in a shout. Harry had expected fall out from recent revelations, but his dear brother's uncanny ability to intensify the infinitely growing divide between Harry and Ron was wrathfully unappreciated.  
With an undignified noise, Harry collided with another in the station. Stopping to scramble for his fallen eyeglasses, his ears perked as he heard the dignified, grubby tone which had become much more familiar than Harry has ever desired.  
"Draco," the elder blond greeted, met with an attentive nod. "Po-Harry."


End file.
